Nie ma geniuszu bez szaleństwa
by Hibarii
Summary: Aomine i Kagami mieli już kiedyś przyjemność pracować razem, co skończyło się niezbyt kolorowo dla tego drugiego. Teraz los po raz drugi zmusił ich do współpracy, z czego Daiki jest bardzo zadowolony, a Taiga wręcz przeciwnie - w końcu obiecał sobie, że kiedyś go zabije. Jak poradzą sobie sami ze sobą i zadaniem pełnym zagadek oraz śmiercią dysząca im w karki? [AoKaga]
1. Chapter 1

**PART 1**

Niebo zaczynało z wolna szarzeć, jednak miasto jeszcze spało. Pierwsi maruderzy zaczynali dopiero wstawać z łóżek i jeszcze trochę czasu minie, nim wyjdą na ulicę pospiesznie zmierzając do pracy i swoich obowiązków. Gdy to nastąpi, światła lamp już zgasną, a wszystko wyłoni się z mroków nocy.

Satsuki była jedną z naprawdę nielicznych osób, która o tej godzinie była na nogach. W każdym razie jeszcze. Czując nieznośne napięcie pleców wjechała na parking w pobliżu szarych bloków szukając wolnego miejsca, gdzie mogła by pozostawić samochód. Oczy niemal same jej się zamykały, a za gałkami ocznymi kumulował się uporczywy ból spowodowany godzinami wpatrywania się w ekrany komputerów.

Zaparkowawszy auto, zgasiła silnik i z westchnieniem oparła się na fotelu. Mimo swoich zdolności analitycznych, praca, którą się zajmowała coraz bardziej ją męczyła. A do tego z dnia na dzień niepokoiła. Jednak nie była kimś, kogo łatwo dało się wystraszyć.

Spojrzała na leżącą obok niej torebkę, z której wystawała biała, papierowa teczka. To, co owa teczka zawierała, wstrząsnęłoby opinią publiczną i nie jednym zakładem. Jej pracodawca nigdy nie zlecał łatwych robót. Ile tak naprawdę o nim wiedziała? Czuła, że mimo wszystko niewiele. Ile on wiedział o niej? To było już bardziej problematycznie.

Odganiając ponure myśli chwyciła torebkę i wysiadła z samochodu. Tak właściwie zdążyła nacisnąć tylko pilot zatrzaskujący zamki auta. Napastnik pojawił się znikąd, a jej próby wyswobodzenia się były na nic.

- Wracamy do domu, hęęę? – Leniwy, znajomy głos wstrząsnął ciałem Momoi. A jednak…

- Puść mnie – wydyszała z trudem. Ręka mężczyzny błyskawicznie znalazła się na jej ustach. Napastnik pochylił się nad jej uchem, dłońmi obejmując jej głowę.

- Dostałem inne polecenie – powiedział cicho spokojnym tonem i przymykając oczy szarpnął rękami. Suchy trzask skręcanych kości był szybki i cichy. Ciało kobiety bezwładnie zawisło w jego ramionach. Podniósł z ziemi pilot od samochodu i otwierając drzwi, posadził kobietę na przednim siedzeniu. Wziąwszy białą teczkę, rzucił torebkę na kolana swojej ofiary i zatrzasnął drzwi. Rzucił pilot na ziemię i rozdeptał go obcasem buta. Naciągając kaptur na głowę i wkładając teczkę pod pachę, wolno ruszył w stronę wyjścia z parkingu. Uliczne lampy bledły we wstającym poranku a pierwsi ludzie zaczynali pojawiać się na ulicach.

* * *

Imayoshi Soichi zastukał palcami o blat biurka ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przypatrując się leżącemu przed nim raportowi. Czytał go już kilka razy od kiedy z samego rana wylądował w jego gabinecie. Teraz było południe, zbliżała się pora lunchu, a on czuł, że cokolwiek by zjadł, przyprawiłoby go tylko o niestrawność.

- Co za kłopotliwa sytuacja – mruknął pod nosem, mrużąc skryte za okularami oczy.

- Cholerne gówno, chciałeś powiedzieć – warknął napastliwie stojący koło okna Wakamatsu, sprawiając tym samym, że robiący kawę Sakurai upuścił kubek.

- Przepraszam… - mruknął zdenerwowany chłopak, pospiesznie podnosząc naczynie, na co kompletnie nikt nie zwrócił uwagi.

- Czemu to zawsze przytrafia się właśnie nam – westchnął ze znużeniem Imayoshi.

- Bo jesteśmy jebanymi kamikadze, którzy lubią najgorszą robotę? – parsknął ironicznie Wakamatsu, marszcząc groźnie brwi. – Pieprzona robota, znowu same trupy. Powinniśmy przestać się godzić na odwalanie największego gówna.

- Mówisz, jakbyś tego nie lubił – rzucił lekko Soichi, przekładając bez celu kartki raportu.

- Lubię! Ale cholera jasna, zero spokoju, tylko wiecznie trupy, przekręty, strzelaniny, pierdolone świry! Za stary się na to robię.

- Oi, doprawdy? A skoro mowa o świrach… Czy nasz świr już wie? – Zerknął w stronę Sakuraia, zalewającego kawy wrzątkiem. Ryou podskoczył nerwowo i pokręcił pospiesznie głową.

- Jeszcze nie przyszedł.

- Jebany leber – warknął Wakamatsu, zanim Imayshi zdążył choćby westchnąć. – Po cholerę my go w ogóle trzymamy?

- Bo jest najlepszy – mruknął Imayoshi ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przyglądając się zdjęciom z miejsca morderstwa. Źle to wygląda, cholernie źle, jak się dowie…

- GDZIE SĄ, KURWA, WSZYSCY?!

- Ach, zdaje, że się dowiedział – stwierdził Imayoshi, podnosząc głowę i poprawiając okulary. Nie minęła chwila, a drzwi jego gabinetu otworzyły się z hukiem uderzając o ścianę. Aomine powiódł rozwścieczonym wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu i przypuściła szarżę na szefa. Posłał miażdżące spojrzenie Wakamatsu, który stanął mu na drodze.

- Suń się, bo rozpierdole ci łeb – warknął, odpychając go gwałtownie. Podszedł do biurka i uderzył dłońmi w blat. – Czemu nikt mnie nie poinformował? – wywarczał z wściekłością.

Imayoshi odchylił się w tył, opierając wygodnie w fotelu. Twarz Aomine wykrzywiona była w czystej, niezmąconej furii, która niemal wprawiała w obłęd jego oczy. Ale Imayoshi widywał go już w gorszym stanie, to co teraz widział tak właściwie nie robiło na nim specjalnego wrażenie. Pracował z Aomine nie od dziś i poznał już dość z jego porąbanych humorków i odchyłów.

- Czemu przychodzisz do pracy dopiero teraz? – spytał lekkim, konwersacyjnym tonem, a Daiki wydał z siebie głośne warknięcie, zrzucając dłonią telefon z biurka, który z trzaskiem upadł na podłogę.

- Czemu nie wykonałeś jednego, pierdolonego telefonu do mnie? – wysyczał, mrużąc oczy.

- Nie było takiej potrzeby, w końcu i tak przyszedłeś. – Na usta mężczyzny wypłynął delikatny uśmieszek.

Aomine chciał za pewne zrobić coś gorszego, niż zrzucenie telefonu, na przykład udusić tego cholernego skurwiela i zmazać mu ten pieprzony uśmieszek z mordy, lecz jego wzrok padł na leżące na biurku dokumenty. Drżącą dłonią wziął zdjęcie i przez chwilę przyglądał trupiobladej twarzy, która wyglądała, jakby kobieta po prostu spała, gdyby nie sine wargi i dziwny, nienaturalny skręt szyi.

- Kto to zrobił? – spytał, a w jego głosie nie było nic z poprzedniego gwałtownego gniewu. Imayoshi zerknął czujnie na mężczyznę. Jego twarz była spokojna, a oczy nieczytelne i lodowato chłodne. I to było stanowczo dużo groźniejsze.

- Nie wiemy, badamy dopiero sprawę…

- Przydzielisz mnie do niej – oświadczył, prostując się i odkładając zdjęcie na biurko.

- Hola, hola, kto powiedział, że możesz sobie brać robotę, na którą masz ochotę? – warknął Wakamatsu.

Aomine spojrzał na niego, a usta rozciągnął w leniwym, ironicznym uśmiechu.

- Próbujesz mi czegoś zabronić? Jesteś tego pewien? Ostrzegam, nie mam dziś nastroju na klepanie cię po tyłku, po prostu odstrzelę ci łeb. – uśmiechając się szeroko wycelował pistolet w Wakamatsu, który już sięgał po własną broń, lecz zatrzymał go głos kapitana.

- Oi, oi i po co te nerwy? Jesteście policjantami czy bawimy się w gangsterów? Aomine, schowaj pistolet. Już cię przydzieliłem do tej roboty. Wakamatsu, idź sprawdź, czy przyszły papiery z sekcji. Sakurai, zrób jeszcze jedną kawę. Nie, czekaj, zrób dwie. – Zerknął na zegarek. – Zaraz będziemy mieć gości. Aomine, ty zostajesz.

- Bo co?

- Bo dostajesz robotę, więc posadź swój tyłek na krześle i czekaj.

- Nie jestem tresowanym pieskiem i nie będę aportował na zawołanie – warknął, wyrywając z rąk Ryou kubek z kawą.

- Jak chcesz mieć tę robotę to przestań się ciskać. Dostaniesz partnera…

- Pracuję sam, do diabła!

- Nie tym razem. – Zmierzył go chłodnym spojrzeniem. – Mamy ciężki orzech do zgryzienia, ale już posłałem po kogoś, kto będzie nam niezbędny. Będziesz z nim pracował, wasze raporty będą lądować tylko i wyłącznie na moim biurku, jasne? Sprawa jest śmierdząca, tym razem wdepnęliśmy w naprawdę niezłe gówno.

- To znaczy? – mruknął, dopijając kawę do dna i oddając kubek Ryou.

- Dowiesz się za chwilę, zdaje się, że już idą.

Drzwi otwarły się i do gabinetu wszedł Susa prowadząc za sobą gościa.

- Jesteśmy już, coś mnie ominęło? – mruknął mężczyzna.

- Nic specjalnego, tylko mała rodzinna przepychanka. – Imayoshi uśmiechnął się szeroko, przyglądając się, jak dwaj zaskoczeni mężczyźni mierzą się wzrokiem.

- Po moim, kurwa, trupie! – wywarczał wściekle przybyły rudzielec, ciskając w Daikiego gromy..

- Kapitanie – zamruczał w tym samym czasie Aomine z szerokim, szelmowskim uśmiechem – czyżbym miał urodziny?


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

Pełne furii spojrzenie wbiło się w Aomine, a niemal czerwone włosy przybysza zdawały się iskrzyć od wściekłości.

- Nie będę z nim pracował! Zapomnijcie, kurwa!

- Oi, oi, po co te nerwy – zaśmiał się Daiki.

- Milcz. Milcz, bo cię zabije! – Odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę Imayoshiego – Odmawiam! Zabierzcie go! Zabierzecie go, do diabła, bo go zabije gołymi rękami, ostrzegam!

- Kagami, nie zapominaj, na jakich jesteś warunkach. – Imayoshi oparł się wygodnie, stykając czubki palców i patrząc spokojnie na wzburzonego mężczyznę.

- Nie zgadzam się!

- Mnie tam wszystko pasuje – zamruczał Aomine, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Zamknij się, ty… - Ruszył na niego rozwścieczony z żądzą mordu wypisaną na twarzy.

- Spokojnie, Taiga. – Susa położył ciężko rękę na jego ramieniu. – Jak go zabijesz już ci nie pomożemy.

Kagami przez moment wbijał w niego wściekłe spojrzenie, po czym wziął głęboki wdech i wypuściwszy ze świstem powietrze, cofnął się o dwa kroki.

Imayoshi uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, kiwając lekko głową.

- Skoro już nikt nikogo nie chce zabijać – zaczął, przysuwając się do biurka – to zapoznam was z sytuacją. Fakty są takie - Momoi Satsuki nie żyje, nie znamy motywów, nie znamy sprawcy. Ale, i to jest bardzo ważne, dowiedziałem się, że Momoi rzekomo była wtyczką. Pracowała w Tokage Company jako analityk komputerowy. Nasi ludzie podobno badali pogłoski na temat prowadzonych przez nich działań i tworzenia nielegalnych oprogramowań. Wszystko jest zamieszczone w raporcie, musicie się z tym zapoznać. W każdym razie zwerbowali Momoi i miała pomóc zdobyć im zdobyć informacje i ewentualnie potwierdzić pogłoski.

- I to oni by ją zabili? – mruknął Kagami.

- Tego nie wiemy. – Soichi oparł się i przez chwilę kręcił się na boki w fotelu. – Trzeba się tego dopiero dowiedzieć. Co więcej, z miejsca zbrodni raczej nic nie zginęło, a nawet gdyby, to nie specjalnie się starali, bo na przykład my znaleźliśmy to. – Sięgnął do szuflady i wyjął niewielki, plastikowy woreczek. – To będzie robota dla ciebie, Taiga.

Kagami podszedł do biurka biorąc woreczek do ręki. Przez chwilę przyglądał się małej karcie micro sd.

- Myślicie, że coś na niej jest?

- Dobrze by było.

- A jeżeli nie? – Uniósł brew.

- Tym gorzej dla waszej dwójki. – Uśmiechnął się. – Przeszukacie mieszkanie Momoi i jej komputer, może uda wam się na coś trafić.

- O ile to zabójstwo nie okaże się zwykłym, nieszczęśliwym wypadkiem – zauważył Susa, marszcząc brwi.

- Ktokolwiek to zrobił, zabije go osobiście – warknął Aomine.

- Wolałbym, żebyś najpierw dał go nam przesłuchać. Póki co zapoznajcie się z raportami i przeszukajcie mieszkanie. Kagami, jak tylko dowiesz się, co jest na tej karcie, daj mi znać.

- Jasne – mruknął, chowając kartę do kieszeni.

- No, panowie – klasnął w dłonie – zatem do pracy, obyśmy zakończyliśmy tę robotę jak najszybciej!

* * *

Kagami i Aomine opuścili gabinet kapitana zmierzając w kierunku wyjścia. Taiga ostentacyjnie ignorował swojego partnera z przymusu, a Daiki czerpał z tego coraz większą uciechę. Jak to się mówi, nie ma tego złego…

- Ktoś tu ma zły humorek – zagadnął, wkładając dłonie do kieszeni.

- Spierdalaj – odpowiedział kulturalnie Kagami, nawet się nie oglądając.

- Jakie słodkości, jestem taki wzruszony – zakpił.

Taiga obrócił się błyskawicznie i złapał go za koszulę, przypierając do ściany.

- Zamknij się, bo cię zapierdolę – warknął.

- Groźby i atak na funkcjonariusza policji? – zacmokał. – Zdaje się, że to karalne i można za to zarobić odsiadkę – powiedział z naciskiem, poruszając sugestywnie brwiami. Pięść śmignęła koło jego ucha, uderzając w ścianę.

- Zabije cię, gnoju – wysyczał z wściekłością, z trudem nad sobą panując.

- Nie rozumiem, o co się ciskasz – wzruszył beztrosko ramionami – przecież obiecałem, że znajdę ci niezłą robotę. Czy nie jesteś ustawiony do końca życia?

- Posłałeś mnie do pierdla, skurwysynu! Za jebane kraty! Ja ci pomogłem, a ty mnie, kurwa, wydymałeś!

- Jakbym nie robił tego wcześniej – wyszczerzył się.

Kagami poczerwieniał z wściekłości.

- Zbliż się tylko do mnie – wywarczał – tknij mnie palcem, a połamię ci gnaty.

- Bawimy się w żelazną dziewicę? – Aomine uniósł z rozbawieniem brwi. – A po resztą to ty dotykasz mnie, nie żebym narzekał.

- Nie igraj ze mną, Aomine – mruknął niskim, pełnym wściekłości głosem. – Wsadziłeś mnie do pudła i naprawdę mam ochotę wjebać ci kilka kulek między oczy.

- Oj tam, przecież cię wyciągnęli – parsknął.

- Spędziłem tam pół roku, zjebie! Pół roku życia za kratami!

- Ale o co ci chodzi? – zdziwił się teatralnie. – Ustawiłem cię jak ta lala. Darmowe żarcie, dziwki i spacerki na świeżym powietrzu, niektórzy o tym marzą!

Kagami zacisnął powieki, biorąc głęboki wdech, a jego twarz odprężyła się z trudem.

- Pierdol się – powiedział, puszczając jego koszulę.

- Z tobą zawsze i wszędzie – uśmiechnął się bezczelnie.

Kagami zbył go milczeniem i po prostu ruszył przed siebie. Pchnął dwuskrzydłowe drzwi i wyszedł na zewnątrz zbiegając po schodkach i kierując się w stronę bramy.

- Te, dziewica, a ty gdzie się wybierasz? – spytał Daiki, gdy Kagami nie szedł w kierunku parkingu.

- Na autobus.

- Nie chrzań. Jestem samochodem.

- Wali mnie to, nigdzie z tobą nie jadę – prychnął.

- Nie wkurzaj mnie i rusz dupę. – Złapał go boleśnie za ramię i szarpnął.

- Nie dotykaj mnie – syknął wbijając w niego wzrok z kamiennym spokojem.

- Nie zachowuj się jak kretyn.

- Nie. Dotykaj. Mnie.

- Bo co? – Chwycił go za brodę z bezczelnym uśmiechem.

- Bo połamię ci ręce – warknął, łapiąc go bez krzty delikatności za nadgarstek, odciągając rękę od swojej twarzy. Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami, a dłoń Kagamiego niemal miażdżyła rękę Aomine. Na usta Daikiego z wolna wypływał uśmiech…

Uwielbiał to. Cholera, jak on to uwielbiał, że ten kompletny idiota się go nie boi, że się mu stawia, że ma się z kim zmierzyć w niemal równej walce, bo przecież to jasne, że to on, Aomine, wygra, że znowu zatryumfuje, a świadomość tego nakręcała go bardziej i bardziej. To było lepsze, dużo, dużo lepsze niż gonienie króliczka. Walka z niemal równym sobie drapieżnikiem była o niebo bardziej podniecająca. Krwawa, bezwzględna walka o to, kto będzie górą. I Kagami mu to da, on go nigdy nie zawodził, bo był dokładnie taki sam. Da mu tę walkę, o jakiej zawsze marzy…

- Wyglądasz jak psychol. – Taiga parsknął ironicznie, a w oczach Aomine przygasł obłąkańczy ogień.

Usta mężczyzny rozciągnęły się w szerszym uśmiechu.

- Twoje marne próby walki nakręcają mnie, jak zawsze zresztą.

Brwi Kagamiego zmarszczyły się groźnie, jakby w opozycji do tej szalonej pewności na twarzy Aomine.

- Nie dotkniesz mnie więcej – ostrzegł. – Nie dam ci się więcej wychujać.

- Sam do mnie przyjdziesz – oświadczył z pełnym arogancji i bezczelności uśmiechem. Z tą przeklętą, niezachwianą pewnością w oczach.

- Chyba w twoich snach, zjebie.

- Tam zawsze tańczysz na rurze – uśmiechnął się wrednie.

- Jesteś popieprzony, jebany zboczeńcu.

- Ty też, cukiereczku, nawet pokazałeś mi jak bardzo.

- Zwal sobie, Aomine i daj mi spokój – warknął zniecierpliwiony. – Jest robota, debilu, nie mam czasu na twoje pojebane gierki.

- Seks nie jest pojebaną gierką, jestem wtedy szalenie poważny – wyszczerzył się.

- Chyba szalenie pojebany, zboku.

- Ale lubisz to. – Poruszał brwiami.

- Kto normalny by lubił seks z największą perwersyjną gnidą? – prychnął.

- Ty nie jesteś normalny, ja nie jestem, już jest nas dwóch, całkiem niezły układ, nie sądzisz?

- Nie sądzę, kurwa. Ogarnij się, dupku. Nie jestem tu na własne życzenie i zamierzam skończyć tę robotę najszybciej jak się da.

- Tak szybko chcesz mnie opuścić?

- Najszybciej jak się da – warknął z naciskiem. – Rusz dupsko, kurwa, nie mam całego dnia, robota na mnie czeka.

- Widzisz, jaką dobrą robótkę ci załatwiłem? Mało który haker jest tak zapracowanym człowiekiem – wyszczerzył się bezczelnie.

- Wybije ci w końcu te kły – syknął, wywracając oczami.

- Śnij dalej. Ruszaj się, cnotko, tak się składa, że ja też nie mam za wiele czasu, muszę znaleźć tego gnoja, który zabił Satsuki – warknął pod nosem, kierując się na parking. Kagami przez chwilę stał, gapiąc się na plecy odchodzącego mężczyzny. Błysk, który dostrzegł w oczach Aomine był groźny i wieszczył, że Daiki jest jak najbardziej poważny.

- Pospiesz się, bo pojadę bez ciebie!

Warcząc pod nosem i plując sobie w brodę, że zgodził się na tę robotę, Taiga ruszył za tym cholernym dupkiem.

* * *

Cisza, która panowała w samochodzie była tak ciężka, że z łatwością można by ją było pokroić nożem. Kagami wbijał uporczywie wzrok z boczną szybę, nie zaszczycając partnera bodaj jednym spojrzeniem. Z kolei Aomine czerpał niezwykłą radochę z tej napiętej sytuacji i nieziemsko go bawiło zdenerwowanie kolegi. Już zdążył zapomnieć, jak zajebiście drażniło się z tym matołem. Mało kto dostarczał mu tyle rozrywki, co ta żelazna dziewica.

- No więc – mruknął pod nosem, zmieniając bieg i wciskając pedał gazu – jak było w karcerze? – Zerknął na Kagamiego uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Spieprzaj – warknął Taiga, zaciskając leżącą na kolanie dłoń w pięść.

- Nie chcesz się pozwierzać? To musiało być takie ekscytujące pół roku.

- Nie przeginaj.

- Poruchałeś chociaż? – spytał z zainteresowaniem.

- Zajebe ci – ostrzegł, ledwie panując nad nerwami.

- Aaaa, to ty byłeś ruchany. – Pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

Kagami zacisnął powieki, nakazując sobie spokój.

- Droczę się tylko. – Daiki posłał mu uśmiech pełen przekornego rozbawienia.

- Zajebiście zabawne – burknął zirytowany.

- Zajebiście to musieliście mieć pod prysznicem! Upuściłeś kiedyś mydło?

- Wysiadam, kurwa.

- Na środku ulicy? – zdziwił się teatralnie.

- Tak! Zatrzymuj samochód, do cholery!

- Chyba, kurwa, śnisz, chcesz to wyskakuj. Ups, zamknięte – wyszczerzył się, gdy Kagami szarpnął za drzwi.

- Zatrzymuj się – warknął.

- Zaraz będziemy na miejscu – mruknął skręcając.

- Gówno mnie to obchodzi!

- Oi, oi, tylko bez takich, bo co będzie z seksem? – zaśmiał się sam do siebie, wjeżdżając na parking.

- Ty kur… Otwieraj te jebane drzwi!

- Nie rozumiem po co te nerwy – odezwał się Aomine, wysiadając z auta, podczas gdy sekundę wcześniej Kagami wyparował z niego jak z procy.

- Nie mów w moją stronę, po prostu, do cholery, nie mów w moją stronę – wywarczał Taiga, odwracając się na pięcie i idąc przed siebie.

- Nie w tę stronę, cukiereczku – wyszczerzył się. Kagami zgarbił się i przez chwilę Daiki zastanawiał się, czy nie poleci mu para z uszu jak czajnikowi. Taiga zawrócił i przechodząc koło niego uderzył go barkiem w ramię.

- Ach, jaki brutalizm wkradł się do naszego związku – zakpił, podążając za wściekłym partnerem.

Kagami nie odezwał się, ani nawet nie obejrzał, wyciągnął tylko rękę i pokazał Aomine środkowy palec.

- Jaka cięta riposta, jestem pod wrażeniem!

- Wal się – mruknął, otwierając klatkę i wchodząc do środka.

- Jesteś pewny, że chcesz to robić tutaj?

- Co niby? – spytał, wspinając się po schodach.

- Walić się. Lubisz w miejscach publicznych? – wyszczerzył się, jednak Taiga nie zareagował na zaczepkę. – E, coś się tak zamknął?

- Morda, liczę żółwie – warknął.

- Co kurna? – zdębiał.

- Jebane żółwie, ciulu. Żeby cię nie zabić – powiedział zniecierpliwiony. – To chyba tutaj. Masz klucz?

- Jasne że mam, krety…

Aomine zamarł z ręką w powietrzu.

- Co ro… - Taiga zmarszczył oburzony brwi, gdy ręka Aomine wylądowała na jego ustach. Przyłożył palec do warg, nakazując mu milczenie, samemu zbliżając się do drzwi. Kagami przyglądał się, jak Daiki przykłada do nich ucho.

- Co ty ro…

- Ciii! – syknął zirytowany. – Ktoś jest w środku – mruknął, odsuwając się i lustrując wzrokiem drzwi.

- Dzwonimy po kogoś? – spytał cicho Taiga.

- Nie zdążą. Wchodzimy – zdecydował, sięgając pod kurtkę i wyciągając pistolet.

- Chyba sobie jajca robisz – mruknął Kagami.

- Jak ci coś nie pasuje to droga wolna – odpowiedział, wsuwając klucz do zamka. Popychając Kagamiego w bok, uchylił drzwi, zerkając do środka. Gdy nic się nie wydarzyło, wszedł pewnie do mieszkania. Trzask i stukot butów był niczym syrena alarmująca. Wszedł pospiesznie do pokoju, z którego słychać było hałas, lecz zastał tylko pustkę i szeroko otwarte okno w którym furkotała firanka.

- Zwiał? – Kagami wyjrzał zza jego ramienia. Aomine podszedł do okna.

- Pieprzone schody ewakuacyjne – warknął pod nosem, sięgając po telefon.

- Idziemy za nim?

- Bezsensu i tak go nie złapiemy. Kręci się tu patrol, oni się tym zajmą. A ty weź się rozejrzyj, a nie stój jak cep.

- Kto powiedział, że ty jesteś szefem? – warknął pod nosem, gdy Aomine zajął się rozmową. Tłumiąc złość i irytację, postanowił zająć się robotą. Im szybciej skończą, tym szybciej uwolni się od tego zjeba genetycznego.

Mieszkanie nosiło na sobie wyraźne ślady tego, że jego właścicielką była kobieta. Wszędzie były porozstawiane wszystkie te babskie bibeloty, świeczki, figurki, serwetki, koronki, kwiatki i cholera wie co jeszcze. Małe, jasne mieszkanie, w którym ktoś zrobił niezły burdel. Najwyraźniej nie tylko oni mieli zamiar sprawdzić, co ważnego Satsuki Momoi może jeszcze posiadać. Co prowadzi do tego, że gdyby to było zwykłe, przypadkowe morderstwo, na pewno nikt nie przyszedłby przeszukać mieszkania, zwłaszcza, że klucze kobiety nienaruszone leżały w torebce.

Taiga przez chwilę przeglądał leżące na podłodze papiery, jednak były to tylko rachunki i faktury. Przeszedł po porozwalanych rzeczach i pchnął drzwi kolejnego pokoju. Przez chwilę studiował z uwagą sporych rozmiarów tablicę korkową, przedstawiającą wykresy, tabelki i wykazy. Kilka z tych, które go zainteresowały zerwał z zamiarem przyjrzenia się im później uważnie. Podszedł do biurka, gdzie na jego wysuwanej części leżał lśniący laptop. Postawił go na blacie i uruchomił.

- Co robisz? – usłyszał cichy szept koło swojego ucha i omal nie wyskoczył z własnej skóry.

- Pojebało cię?! – wrzasnął, odsuwając się i zrzucając przez przypadek kubek z ołówkami. Daiki zaśmiał się pod nosem, rzucając na biurko jakieś papiery.

- Znalazłem to w sypialni, to chyba jakiś projekt systemowy, w każdym razie tak mówi nagłówek. – Wskazał głową na spięte razem kartki.

- Świetnie, że chociaż czytać potrafisz – sarknął pod nosem.

Aomine uniósł tylko brew, zerkając na komputer.

- Rany, co za baba – parsknął, patrząc na komputerową miniaturkę Satsuki biegającą po ekranie z prośbą o podanie kodu dostępu.

- Przypuszczam, że nie znasz hasła – mruknął pod nosem Taiga, klikając po klawiaturze, jednak za każdym razem pojawiał się wielki, czerwony wykrzyknik informujący o błędzie.

- No raczej – parsknął. – A ty nie znasz? Jestem zdruzgotany, kogo mi przydzielili?

- Bardzo śmieszne – prychnął. – To nie jest robota na pięć minut, debilu. Biorąc pod uwagę nad czym pracowała w każdym razie. Dobra, zabieram go ze sobą – stwierdził, zatrzaskując laptopa.

- No chyba nie bardzo. Za chwilę obstawi to miejsce policja, a to będzie dowód, kretynie.

- To zrób tak, żeby nie był. Zdaje się, że mieliśmy wziąć stąd wszystko, co ważne, nie o to chodziło twojemu kapitanowi? – wyszczerzył się, a był to jeden z tych szalonych uśmiechów człowieka bez zasad. Na usta Aomine wypłynął delikatny uśmieszek. Zdecydowanie nie będzie mu się nudziło.

* * *

_H.: Ja wieeem, że oni przesadzili z bluzgami, wiem to bardzo, ale to był jeden z tych momentów, gdzie nie ma się kontroli nad postaciami i chociaż chciałam przerwać to w kilku momentach do oni nieee, mają mnie gdzieś i dawaj dalej na siebie, przepraszaaam ;_;_


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 3**

Pomieszczenie pogrążone było w mroku, który rozświetlał jedynie niebieskawy blask komputerów. Ciszę mącił regularny stukot klawiszy. Obrazy i liczby przemykały pospiesznie po ekranie, ale obserwujące je oczy były skupione i uważne. Gdy natrafiały na coś istotnego, ruch na wyświetlaczu zamierał na moment, by po chwili znów powrócić do swojego rytmu.

Czując palącą potrzebę płynu, mężczyzna sięgnął na oślep po stojący na biurku kubek, przykładając go do ust. Mruknął z niezadowoleniem, gdy okazało się, iż kawa, która powinna tam być, magicznym sposobem wyparowała. Przeciągnął się, czując, jak strzelają mu kości i zamarł, słysząc pukanie do drzwi.

Nikt nie powinien go odwiedzać, nikt nawet nie powinien znać tego adresu. Kto zatem dobijał się do jego mieszkania? Takich ludzi mogło być wiele i to takich, z którymi na pewno nie chciałby mieć do czynienia. Głęboko zakorzeniona paranoja nakazała mu chwycić za leżący w zasięgu ręki pistolet i dopiero wtedy wstał, idąc w stronę korytarza. Zerknął przez wizjer, lecz niechciany gość stał tak, iż niewiele mógł zobaczyć. Przez chwilę się wahał, lecz przekręcił zamki i uchylił drzwi.

- Jakie miłe powitanie, jestem pod wrażeniem!

- Co ty tu, kurwa, robisz? – warknął Kagami, ze złością patrząc w tę parszywą mordę Aomine, który wyglądał na naprawdę ubawionego.

- Przyszedłem na herbatkę? Żartuje, przyszedłem na seks, herbatka może być potem – parsknął, wchodząc do mieszkania. Kagami był tak wkurzony i zaskoczony jego obecnością, że cofnął się w tył. Widząc, jak Daiki ściąga buty warknął pod nosem i wrócił do pokoju.

- A ty jeszcze nie pozbierany? Jak można spać do tej godziny? – Aomine opadł na niepościelone łóżko.

- Jeszcze się nie kładłem – mruknął, skupiając się na przeglądanych plikach.

- Hęę? – Daiki uniósł brew. Faktycznie Kagami nie wyglądał bynajmniej jakby dopiero co wstał z łóżka. Wciąż miał na sobie ubranie z dnia poprzedniego, a na twarzy napięcie sygnalizujące brak snu. Jakież poświęcenie dla sprawy…

- Czy w tej norze można coś zjeść? Ugotowałbyś coś do żarcia – ziewnął, rozglądając się po pokoju. Właściwie prócz zbędnego minimum nie było tutaj nic. Szafa, łóżko, szerokie biurko z komputerami i sprzętem, którego przeznaczenia Aomine nie pojmował. Żadnych osobistych rzeczy, nawet zasłony w oknach były po prostu zwyczajnie brązowe.

- Czy ja ci wyglądam na pieprzoną kucharkę? – warknął Taiga, nawet na niego nie patrząc. – Kuchnie masz tam, jak chcesz żreć, to sobie zrób.

- To tak się traktuje gości?

- Morda, pracuje, debilu, nie zawracaj mi gitary.

- Z twoją gitarą to byśmy mogli zrobić to i owo… - parsknął, a Kagami obrócił się na krześle, łapiąc za pistolet.

- Albo się przymkniesz, albo wpakuje w ciebie cały magazynek, kurwa twoja mać!

- Masz w ogóle pozwolenia na to cacko? – Uniósł brew.

- Gówno cię to powinno obchodzić. Jak przyszedłeś mnie wkurwiać, to spierdalaj.

- Jak przystało na dobrego funkcjonariusza policji, powinno mnie to baaardzo obchodzić – zauważył wstając i kierując się do kuchni. Kagami parsknął rozbawiony pod nosem.

- Jasne, ty i dobry glina, chyba nie w tym świecie.

- Dobrze wiem, że lubisz tę zabawę w dobrego i złego glinę.

Kagami wzdrygnął się słysząc pomruk tuż przy uchu i czując rękę, która ciężko spoczęła na jego karku. Zachowując kamienny spokój, spojrzał w bok na twarz Aomine, w którego oczach migały te cholerne kurwiki, które tak go wyprowadzały z równowagi.

- Mówiłem, żebyś mnie nie dotykał – wycedził, mrużąc oczy.

- Naprawdę? – Jego usta wygięły się w aroganckim uśmieszku, a dłoń wolno przesunęła się po napiętym karku. Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami, aż Aomine z satysfakcją zauważył w oczach Kagamiego błysk, na który czekał.

Zaśmiał się i klepnął go w policzek, wywołując tym głośne warknięcie Taigi.

- Spokojnie, księżniczko, już ci mówiłem, że to ty przyjdziesz do mnie! – zawołał ubawiony, znikając w kuchni.

Kagami zacisnął zęby, wbijając wzrok w ekran komputera. Jebany Aomine, powinien mu odstrzelić w końcu ten parszywy łeb.

Tymczasem Aomine zajął się myszkowaniem w lodówce. Doskonale pamiętał, że Kagami może i był debilem, ale gotować potrafił zajebiście. Czemu ten kretyn zajął się komputerami a nie kucharzeniem na pełen etat? Daiki tego nie pojmował, za to poważanie zastanawiał się, czy nie zmusić go do zostania jego prywatną gosposią. Wszędzie, kurna, czysto, nawet w tej cholernej kuchni, a do tego żarcie niebo w gębie, no jak tu marnować taką okazję?

Zajrzał pod przykrywkę rondla, a dostrzegając tam ryż z mięsem i warzywami uznał, że to w pełni zasługuje na bycie jego posiłkiem. I nie mylił się, normalnie, kurwa, raj.

Po jakimś czasie, szurając stopami, do kuchni wszedł Taiga, bez słowa podchodząc do kredensu i włączając czajnik w wodą.

- Smacznego, kurwa, dzięki za zeżarcie obiadu – mruknął, płucząc kubek nad zlewem.

- Zajebiście dobry. – Aomine pokiwał z uznaniem głową, pakując do ust kolejną porcję.

- Nie zamierzam cię karmić – warknął, wsypując kawę do kubka i zalewając ją wrzątkiem.

- Spokojna twoja rozczochrana, oddam w naturze. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy Kagami wbił w niego zirytowane spojrzenie. Jednak nie skomentował tego, tylko przymykając na moment oczy, zacisnął zęby i wyszedł. Aomine włożył pusty talerz do zlewu i podążył za nim. Popijając kawę, Kagami gapił się na komputer.

- Trafiłem na kilka rzeczy – mruknął pod nosem, kręcąc w dłoni kubkiem, a płyn w środku wirował jednostajnie. – Nie bardzo trzyma się to wszystko kupy i nawet nie wiem, czy ma jakikolwiek sens.

- Włamałeś się do komputera Satsuki? – Oparł się o ścianę, chowając dłonie do kieszeni, a Kagami pokiwał głową, odstawiając kubek na biurko.

- Dużo tam osobistych rzeczy. Dobrze wiedzieć, że są baby, które jarają się pedałami – uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Nie ważne. Zajmowała się wieloma rzeczami. Statystyki, które tam znalazłem, pokrywały się z tym, co znalazłem w jej pracowni, ale nie dotyczyły tylko firmy, w której pracowała i to mnie zastanawia. – Zmarszczył brwi.

- To znaczy?

- Ogólnie Tokage Company jest jednym z największych twórców oprogramowań. – Przysiadł na krześle, przeczesując w zamyśleniu włosy. – Na ich systemach opiera się wiele firm, baz danych i zabezpieczeń. Są na rynku od kilku ładnych lat i działają bez zarzutów. Chodziły słuchy, że prowadzą nielegalne działania. Kilka lat temu miały miejsca ataki na krajowe bankowe zabezpieczenia i podobno miał to być wirus, który współtworzyli, ale tak właściwie nic nie udowodniono i wszystko przycichło. Z tym że to, w czego posiadaniu była ta Momoi… - Sięgnął, po leżące na biurku kartki. – To co znalazłeś, ten projekt systemowy… To obstawia wszystko, czaisz? Nie tylko banki, nie tylko udostępnia serwery, ale jest bazą dla wszystkich firm państwowych, prywatnych, nawet dla komunikacji miejskiej, nawet dla cholernych bibliotek w podstawówkach – parsknął.

- I co w związku z tym? – Aomine uniósł brew.

- Co? Ogarnij to, do licha! Jedna firma mająca wgląd do wszystkiego, do twojego konta bankowego, twojej karty zdrowia, wiedząca czy wypożyczasz bajki dla dzieci czy porno, co jesz na pierdolone śniadanie, wszystko, totalnie wszystko.

- I ktoś ot tak by się na to wszystko godził? Żeby jedna firma zajmowała się tym wszystkim?

- Komputery i ogólnie sieć internetowa jest czymś, co ciężko ogarnąć. – Oparł się wygodnie. – Rejestrując się gdziekolwiek, nawet nie masz pojęcia, kto ci to udostępnia. Czysto teoretycznie to jest możliwe, by jedna potężna firma miała wyłączność, kwestia dochodów i dominowania rynku. Przypuszczam, że nie weszło to w życie, z tego, co wywnioskowałem, to na razie tylko projekt, ale taki, który ma zostać zrealizowany.

- Aha i co ma piernik do wiatraka?

- Weź popatrz na to jak glina – warknął zniecierpliwiony. – Masz firmę, która ma w planach zdominowanie rynku na tylko i wyłącznie swoje usługi, w co wchodzą najważniejsze ośrodki w państwie. Masz pogłoski, że ta firma była współtwórcą wirusa…

- Wiem, co to znaczy, nie musisz mi tego tłumaczyć – prychnął. – Jak to się wiąże z tym, że Satsuki nie żyje? Każda poważna firma zabija swoich pracowników?

- Nie – burknął.

- Właśnie. Czyli jednak nie są tacy czyści, na jakich wyglądają.

- Zakładając, że te wszystkie pogłoski były prawdą.

- Więc załóżmy – uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

- Ale to nie wszystko. Z tego co wiem, pracowała tylko w tej firmie, tak? Bo prowadziła też statystyki, dla zupełnie innych firm. Był tu jakiś szpital, rafineria, kilka fabryk technicznych, hm…

- Może brała jakieś zlecenia? A na tej karcie, którą dostałeś od Imayoshiego co było?

- Jeszcze nie złamałem do niej dostępu, zająłem się komputerem. – Przysunął się do szuflady i wyjął z niej adapter, do którego wsunął kartę i podpiął go do komputera. Przez chwilę słychać było tylko szybkie klikanie klawiszy. Aomine nigdy by nie powiedział, że taki debil jak Kagami nadaje się na bycie hakerem. Jednak przy pracy to skupienie na twarzy i biegłość w wyciąganiu informacji robiła, chcąc nie chcąc, wrażenie.

- Chwilę to potrwa – poinformował, przeciągając się. – A ja muszę pomyśleć. – Wstał, kierując się do łazienki.

- Może ci potowarzyszyć? Plecki ci umyję. – Daiki uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, odprowadzając Taigę spojrzeniem.

- W twoich, kurwa, snach. – Zatrzasnął z hukiem drzwi. Aomine parsknął śmiechem, jednak szybko skoncentrował się na tym, co mu Kagami powiedział.

Och, jasne, należał do tej części szarego ludu, który nie przywiązywał wagi do tego, kto i co mu udostępnia i na jakich warunkach, ale to, co przedstawił Taiga nawet jego niepokoiło. To śmierdziało nawet gorzej niż inwigilacją. A po prostu władzą nad wszystkim. Zastanawiał się, jaka była w tym rola Satsuki. Skoro została wtyczką, a do tego zginęła, było jasne, że wiedziała coś istotnego i to jej się nie podobało. Pozostaje jeszcze kwestia tych analiz. Nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek wspominała o tym, że pracuje jeszcze gdzieś indziej. Praca w Tokage tak ją absorbowała, że raczej nie miała za wiele czasu na życie prywatne, a co dopiero na branie jakiś dodatkowych zleceń. Jak to się zatem wiązało ze sobą? Frustrowało go, że zabójca Momoi znajduje się coraz dalej od niego i nie zapowiada się, by prędko na niego trafili… Wściekłość i rozgoryczenie, które w nim siedziało z powodu śmierci przyjaciółki nie malała ani o jotę, miał wrażenie, że tylko się potęguje, że fakt, iż są w ciemnej dupie wywołuje w nim dodatkową agresję. Ale nie czas teraz na to, wyżyje się na gnoju, który to zrobił, jak tylko go dorwie, teraz najważniejsza była sprawa, którą się zajmują.

Oderwał się od swoich rozmyślań, słysząc trzask drzwi. Wszelkie myśli rozwiały się w nicość, zastąpione przewrotnym zadowoleniem. Kagami nadal wyglądał, jakby spędzał swoje życie trenując. Oparł głowę o ścianę, przyglądając się spod zmrużonych powiek, jak Taiga przymierza pokój w kierunku szafy, zapewne by znaleźć coś, co założy na grzbiet. Poczuł, jak przechodzi go dreszcz, gdy po raz kolejny miał okazję zobaczyć pełne blizn plecy Kagamiego. Wiedział, że zanim Taiga zaczął babrać się w ciemnym światku, pracował jako strażak, a owe blizny były pamiątką po jednej z akcji w jakich brał udział. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego nigdy nie wrócił do zawodu, czy była to trauma, czy może coś innego. Nie wnikał. Jednak widok tych blizn budził w nim jakiś niezrozumiały, pierwotny instynkt, który nakazywał czujność przy takim osobniku. To było jak ze stadem - im bardziej pokiereszowany osobnik tym większe budzi emocje u innych, większą chęć walki, większe podniecenie…

- Nie gap się na mnie, jakbyś chciał mnie zeżreć – warknął Kagami, zakładając czarny podkoszulek. Aomine nawet nie wiedział, że się uśmiecha, a już na pewno nie miał pojęcia, czym goreją jego oczy.

- Nie do końca to chodziło mi po głowie, ale…

- Nie kończ! Nie kończ, kurwa, nie chce tego słyszeć!

- I co się tak spinasz, cukiereczku? – zamruczał. Cholera, zastanawiał się, czy to na pewno był dobry pomysł, żeby razem pracowali. Z tym głąbem było zbyt dobrze, stanowczo zbyt dobrze, by potrafił się należycie skoncentrować. W każdym razie do czasu, aż go dorwie, bo im bardziej ten kretyn wierzga, tym bardziej miał ochotę złapać go za kark.

- Zacznij myśleć mózgiem, a nie fiutem! – Usiadł z rozmachem na krześle. – Potrzebujemy kilku informacji.

- Wiem, dlatego pojedziemy sprawdzić policyjne raporty i rejestry ze sprawy, jaką mieli – przerwał mu.

- Mogę to zrobić stąd – mruknął, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przyglądając się komputerowi.

- Chcesz postawić cały komisariat na nogi, ćwoku? Potem ja się będę, kurwa, tłumaczył, że ci się dupska ruszyć nie chciało.

- I pomyśl, co mnie to interesuje – parsknął. – Ale mam dostęp do tej karty. Jest tutaj ten sam projekt. Hm, sporo danych tekstowych, wydaje mi się, że to mogło być do przekazania dalej. Trzeba by na spokojnie przeczytać to wszystko.

- Później, najpierw załatwmy sprawę na komendzie.

* * *

- Czy gliny nie mają naprawdę nic do roboty? – mruknął Kagami, gdy przemierzali korytarze komisariatu. Funkcjonariusze szwendali się między gabinetami, boksami i automatem z kawą, ewentualnie ze znudzeniem pracując na komputerach. Normalnie gorzej niż muchy w smole, zero życia w tym narodzie.

- Nie każdy ma tak beztroskie życie – parsknął pod nosem. – Są kretyni od latania za przestępcami i są kretyni od papierkowej roboty.

- A ty którym kretynem jesteś? – Uniósł ironicznie brew.

- Ja, mój drogi cukiereczku, nie jestem kretynem. Tutaj. – Otworzył drzwi oznaczone numerkiem 58 i wszedł do środka.

- Możesz tak do mnie nie mówić? Wkurwia mnie to – warknął Taiga wchodząc za nim do archiwum.

- Fascynujące – mruknął, poświęcając swoją uwagę komputerowi.

- Mówiłem, że mogliśmy to zrobić bez wychodzenia – burknął po chwili Kagami, opierając się o regał zawalony teczkami i aktami.

- Wybiórcze informacje mnie nie interesują – odpowiedział Aomine, marszcząc brwi. Sięgnął po kartkę i zapisał ciąg liter i cyfr.

- Myślał by kto jaki dokładny pan policjant – prychnął pod nosem, przyglądając się, jak Daiki znika między regałami. Podszedł do komputera i przez chwilę studiował informację na temat sprawy Tokage Company. Ponad trzy lata temu z ich komputerów ktoś przypuścił atak na zabezpieczenia bankowe. Samej firmie nic nie udowodniono, wina spadła na jakąś grupkę hakerów, która włamała się na ich serwery. Wszystko spoko, tylko czy jakaś samozwańcza grupka hakerów włamałaby się do systemów firmy, chcącej tak znacznie zdominować rynek swoimi usługami? Właściwie informacje zawarte w tym policyjnym opisie nadal nic nie wyjaśniały.

- Czy nie moglibyście prowadzić trochę bardziej szczegółowych raportów? – spytał Kagami, przesuwając stronę w dół i czytając opis wyroku.

- Dlatego właśnie kazałem ruszyć ci dupsko z tej twojej nory – odparł Aomine, wychodząc z pomiędzy regałów z szarą teczką w rękach. – I co my tu mamy… zarzuty, zarzuty, wyroki. Ha, skazali ich tylko na pięć lat, ale to ciekawe, że każdy z nich zmarł, zanim wyszedł z więzienia.

- Pokaż to. – Wyrwał z jego rąk teczkę. – Kto to w ogóle był? Kompletnie nic mi nie mówią te nazwiska. Dwadzieścia, osiemnaście, dwadzieścia jeden lat… I takie szczyle włamały się im na serwery? Majątek, lista filii, zatrudnieni, bla, bla, lista…. Czekaj, czekaj… - Kagami wyjął kartkę z listą pracowników Tokage Company i przez chwilę studiował ją z uwagą. – Kazuya Hara, jego znam, jest dość znany na czarnym rynku. Czy oni wiedzą kogo zatrudniają? Ciężko na niego trafić, raczej nam nie pomoże. Ale jego moglibyśmy namierzyć – postukał palcem w nazwisko „Hanamiya" – jest geniuszem, jeżeli chodzi o programowanie. Aż dziwne, że u nich pracował, jest raczej dość samozwańczym twórcą, robiącym tylko zlecenia. A do tego nie jest tajemnicą, że tworzy wirusy i to dość paskudne, działają jak pajęcza sieć, ciężko sobie poradzić z tym cholerstwem. I czy to jest, do diabła, firma zatrudniamy-hakerów-zgłoś-się-do-nas-już-dziś? – prychnął.

- Nie wiem, ale coraz mniej mi się to gówno podoba – mruknął, marszcząc brwi.

- A ja czuję, że to gówno będzie naprawdę gigantyczne. Nienawidzę takich śmierdzących spraw. – Skrzywił się, zamykając teczkę. – Coś jeszcze chcemy?

- Nie. – Daiki pokręcił głową, kierując się do wyjścia. – Trzeba namierzyć tego Hanamiyę, czy jak mu tam było i przepytać.

- To zajmij się tym, to twoja działka. – Wzruszył ramionami.

- To jest nasza sprawa, kochanie, nie ja tu jestem podobno geniuszem komputerowym.

- Wzruszające komplementy – prychnął. – Ale nie będę odwalał twojej roboty.

- To jest nasza robota, debilu i nie wkurwiaj mnie. – Pchnął go w ramię, a Taiga posłał mu wkurzone spojrzenie. – W ogóle to mówiłem ci, że nasz złodziejaszek się znalazł?

- No szlag mnie trafi z tobą! Najpierw nasza sprawa, a informować mnie już nie łaska, zjebie? – warknął.

- Oi, oi i po co te nerwy, okres masz? – Uniósł z rozbawieniem brwi.

- Zajebe ci, no naprawdę ci w końcu wpierdolę.

- Czekam z utęsknieniem, ale może po pracy? Facet nazywa się Hayama Kotarou i jak na razie odmawia wyjaśnień, podobno po prostu włamał się do pierwszego lepszego mieszkania.

- Oczywiście, kurwa.

- Też tak sądzę, ale szczyl się przy tym upiera.

- To przyciśnijcie go, do diabła, niech zacznie gadać.

- To samo im powtarzam. – Wywrócił teatralnie oczami. – Spluwa do czachy i niech gada.

Kagami spojrzał na niego z ironią.

- Jesteś pojebany.

- To jest nas już dwóch, cukiereczku.

* * *

_H.: Moje tempo pisania zaczyna mnie przerażać. :D I jeny, ja nad nimi nie panuję, robią co chcą i jak chcą, powaga, nie wiem, co to dalej wyjdzie. Q_Q_


	4. Chapter 4

**PART 4**

- To jest nudne jak flaki z olejem – mruknął Aomine półleżąc na łóżku oparty o ścianę i z plikiem kartek w rękach.

- Co ty nie powiesz – odpowiedział Kagami, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu komputera.

- Same analizy i wykresy. Na cholerę ona zajmowała się tyloma rzeczami? – westchnął ciężko.

- Nie mam pojęcia – ziewając nacisnął przycisk drukowania, po czym wstał przeciągając się. – Z tego, co wywnioskowałem z jej zapisków i z tego, co udało mi się wygrzebać - zaczął, podejmując spokojny spacer po mieszkaniu – Tokage było kiedyś małą, niewiele znaczącą firmą. Kilka razy zmieniał się zarząd i tak dalej, aż w końcu firma zaczęła kwitnąć, przynosić dochody aż wyrobiła sobie niezłą pozycję.

- Mhym. Z tego, co mi mówią te wszystkie kwiatki tutaj – mruknął Daiki – podobnie było z tym szpitalem. Najpierw należał do państwa, ale źle mu się wiodło, potem przechodził z rąk do rąk aż w końcu jego słupki zaczęły rosnąć. Zacząłem czytać o jednej z fabryk i mam przeczucie, że będzie podobnie.

- Nie sądzisz, że to ma związek? Tak właściwie Tokage jest dość rozdrobnioną firmą, ma dużo filii i oddziałów zajmujących się różnymi rzeczami.

- Tylko co ma firma komputerowa do apteki? Bo z tego, co widzę przemysł farmaceutyczny też tutaj mamy. – Z uniesioną brwią przekładał strony.

- Nie wiem – burknął Taiga, wyciągając kartki z drukarki i przysiadając na łóżku. – Znalazłem kolejny projekt, który był na karcie – dodał, kładąc się na plecach i zakrywając twarz kartkami. – Zapracowana była ta twoja koleżanka.

- Taa, Satsuki zawsze cierpiała na chroniczny przerost ambicji – parsknął.

- Długo się znaliście?

- Mhym, od dziecka.

- Jakoś nie wyglądasz na specjalnie załamanego jej śmiercią – zauważył.

Spojrzenie Aomine oderwało się od trzymanych przez niego zapisków i wbiło się w leżącego obok mężczyznę.

- To, że nie beczę po kątach jak niedoruchana płaczka, nie znaczy, że nie zapierdole gnoja, który to zrobił – powiedział wolno i zimno, wracając do czytanych papierów.

Kagami wzdrygnął się. Chociaż nie raz ganił się za taką głupią reakcję, to nie mógł nad nią zapanować. gdy głos tego kretyna przybierał te stalowe nuty, które wróżyły jedno – Aomine jest poważny i zamierza spełnić swoją groźbę w najbardziej okrutny sposób.

Taiga nie raz się zastanawiał, kto dał Aomine odznakę. Przecież ten dupek był chory psychicznie, powinien się leczyć na głowę! Tak zwichrowanej osoby Kagami jeszcze nie poznał. Niby policjant, ale miał w dupie wszystkie zasady, reguły i normy prócz tych, które sam sobie wydumał. I na pewno nie miały one nic wspólnego z ogólnoprzyjętą praworządnością. Dla normalnych ludzi Daiki nie miał żadnych zasad ani hamulców. Nie żeby mu to przeszkadzało, sam grał według własnych reguł i sam sobie był panem, tyle że to nie on był tym po jasnej stronie mocy, upraszczając. Kto z tym bucem w ogóle wytrzymywał?

Fakt, Kagami też nie należał do osób najłatwiejszych w obejściu, ale przynajmniej starał się panować nad sobą. W każdym razie od czasu, gdy okazało się, że ma problemy z panowaniem nad agresją. To psycholog, pod którego opieką się kiedyś znajdował, nakazał mu pracę nad sobą i tak zostało mu do dziś. Tamten okres w ogóle nie należał do najłatwiejszych i Taiga był niczym chodząca, tykająca bomba. Poparzenia, których doznał w wyniku pożaru goiły się jak na psie, jednak był to proces długotrwały, a do tego dochodziła rehabilitacja potrzaskanej nogi i to wszystko doprowadzało go do białej gorączki. Psycholog, który z nim wtedy pracował, nie miał łatwej roboty, a Kagami nigdy potem nie wrócił do swojej pracy, nie pozwolili mu. Wskaźnik jego agresji i potrzeby ryzyka, lawirowania na najcieńszej granicy, był zbyt wysoki, by dano mu zielone światło. I z tym musiał się pogodzić. Znalazł sobie więc inne zajęcie, lepsze, pozwalające mu na ryzyko takie, na jakie akurat miał ochotę i nikt nad nim nie stał, nikt go nie pouczał, nikt nie zabraniał, sam był sobie panem…

Aomine oderwał się od czytania, spoglądając na pochrapującego partnera. Tak właściwie Daiki zastanawiał się, kiedy ten głąb padnie i w końcu okaże się, że nie jest pieprzonym robocopem. Chociaż jak pamiętał, Taiga nie potrzebował zbyt wiele snu, kilka gównianych godzin albo drzemka i ten robot znowu był na chodzie.

Oderwał od niego wzrok na powrót skupiając się na dokumentach. Firma farmaceutyczna prosperowała całkiem nieźle, od dwóch lat była jednym z głównych koncernów zaopatrujących apteki i szpitale oraz prowadziła zagraniczne wysyłki. Całkiem ładne cacko znoszące złote jaja, to trzeba było przyznać. Potem wielki koncern techniczny rozdrobniony na pomniejsze fabryczki produkujące części komputerów, samochodów i innych dziwnych sprzętów elektronicznych, a nawet części zbrojenia wojskowego. Czemu Satsuki zajmowała się tym wszystkim i akurat to uznała za słuszne, by przekazać policyjnym agentom? Z raportu grupy zajmującej się sprawą Tokage wynikało, że chcieli zbadać liczne pogłoski dotyczące produkcji oprogramowań sprzedawanych nielegalnie. Skoro są takim gigantem to po co im sprzedaż na czarnym rynku? Jeżeli jednak faktycznie pracują nad jakimś wirusem czy innym gównem, to po co im on, skoro sami obstawiają blisko pięćdziesiąt procent rynku komputerowego? Fakt, że jednak to robią jest chyba jedynym wyjaśnieniem, ale skąd tak agresywne działania jak zabójstwo Satsuki? Jeżeli wiedzieli, że jest wtyką są przecież inne, lepsze metody perswazji, zwłaszcza, że Satsuki należała do geniuszy analitycznych i była raczej cennym nabytkiem.

_Ech, kurwa, jakie to wszystko popierdolone_, westchnął Aomine ze znużeniem. I dlaczego, do licha, sam się nad tym głowi?

Spojrzał na śpiącego spokojnie Kagamiego, którego twarz w dalszym ciągu przykryta była zadrukowanymi kartkami. Jego klatka piersiowa poruszała się jednostajnie w górę i w dół, a wraz z nią leżące na torsie ręce. Silne, mocne ręce, które boleśnie potrafiły uderzać, jak i robić zupełnie inne rzeczy… Na samą myśl po kręgosłupie Aomine przeszedł drażniący dreszcz, a jego usta rozciągnęły się w przewrotnym uśmiechu.

Przesunął się, odkładając na bok dokumenty swoje i Taigi. Pochylił się nad nim i wymruczał do jego ucha:

- Nie śpimy, cukiereczku.

Kagami wydał z siebie pomruk, odsuwając się nieznacznie. Daiki z trudem stłumił śmiech, kładąc dłoń na jego brzuchu i wsuwając ją pod materiał bluzki.

- Wstajemy, królewno, robota czeka.

- Spierdalaj – wymamrotał, a Aomine zaśmiał się pod nosem, dłonią sunąc po ciepłej skórze i krzywiźnie mięśni.

- Ach, rozumiem, potrzebny dobry seks na pobudkę. To da się załatwić… - Dłoń powędrowała w dół, przez chwilę drażniąc się ze skórą na granicy spodni, a potem zsunęła się jeszcze niżej. Silny chwyt zatrzymał jej wędrówkę, a pociemniałe, twarde spojrzenie wbijało się w Aomine.

- Czyżbym obudził? – zamruczał Daiki z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Mówiłem, że masz mnie nie dotykać – powiedział Kagami nieco ochrypłym po śnie głosem, puszczając jego nadgarstek.

- Jakoś nie pamiętam – stwierdził, a dłoń na powrót spoczęła na twardym brzuchu.

- Lepiej sobie przypomnij, było tam coś o połamaniu ci kości – wycedził, mrużąc oczy i ignorując drażniącą go rękę.

- Hęę? Jesteś pewien, że akurat na to masz ochotę? – wymruczał, pochylając się nad nim z jaśniejącymi oczami. Mierzyli się spojrzeniami, a nieco szalony uśmiech Aomine poszerzył się, gdy w oczach Kagamiego zapalił się blask tłumionej żądzy.

- Zabierz rękę. Albo ją złamię – powiedział wolno i spokojnie Taiga, nie odrywając wzroku od oczu Aomine. Głębokich, aroganckich i pokręconych, ciemniejących od pożądania, które sam zaczynał odczuwać. Zapierdoli go…

- Nie umiesz się bawić, cukiereczku, kiedyś szło ci lepiej.

- Kiedyś nie wylądowałem przez ciebie w ciupie.

- I tu cię boli? – Uniósł ironicznie brew.

- Zajebiście wkurwiająco, cwelu – parsknął z drwiną, podnosząc się do siadu. – Ciebie by nie wkurwiało?

- Pewnie zajebałbym gościa – stwierdził, udając głębokie zamyślenie.

- Zatem ciesz się, że żyjesz… - Z trudem powstrzymał wzdrygnięcie, gdy Aomine podniósł się błyskawicznie, niemal przywierając do niego.

- To raczej ty się ciesz, że jestem cierpliwy… - Na wpółprzymknięte oczy błyszczały niepowstrzymanym ogniem, pełne dzikiego obłędu, a rozciągnięte w uśmiechu usta aż prowokowały, by się z nimi zmierzyć. Dłoń na plecach Kagamiego paliła go w skórę nawet przez materiał bluzki.

- Po moim, kurwa, trupie. – Nieprzyjemny uśmiech wykrzywił usta Taigi.

- Nie wiedziałem, że lubisz takie zabawy. – Brew Aomine powędrowała w górę w prześmiewczym geście. Ręka Taigi złapała go za koszulę i szarpnęła.

- Wiele jeszcze nie wiesz, wierz mi – mruknął, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu. Gwałtowny, szybki dreszcz przeszył kręgosłup Aomine wprawiając go w mroczne podniecenie.

- Nie mogę się doczekać.

* * *

Mimo że jasny korytarz niemal lśnił od czystości w powietrzu nie czuło się typowego dla szpitala zapachu. W każdym razie nie tak intensywnego. Standardowa biel i zieleń zostały zastąpione odcieniami beżu i moreli nadając całości przyjemnego ciepła. Nawet chorzy pojawiający się od czasu do czasu na korytarzach byli jakby bardziej radośni.

- Wczoraj odwiedził mnie wnuczek – opowiadała starsza kobieta z uśmiechem na twarzy – będą mieli dziecko. Rozumie pan? Mój pierwszy prawnuk, jestem taka szczęśliwa!

Przeprowadzający obchód Midorima Shintarou pokiwał głową, uzupełniając kartę pacjentki oraz własne notatki.

- Również się cieszę, a jak się pani dziś czuje, pani Kotaro? – Zerknął uważnie na kobietę.

- Ech, a jak ma się czuć stary człowiek przykuty niemal do łóżka, chłopcze? – parsknęła śmiechem.

- Proszę spróbować ocenić w skali od jeden do dziesięciu – poprosił, uśmiechając się uprzejmie.

- Miły panie, nawet samopoczucie na dziesięć nie zmieni tego, że serce już nie to, a nogi nie chcą nosić!

- Pani Kotaro, nastawienie to czasem połowo sukcesu.

- Ach, tak, tak, wiem, mój drogi – uśmiechnęła się. – Zapisz tam sobie, chłopcze, osiem, dziś jakby mniej mi serce dokucza, a do tego wiadomość wnuczka bardzo poprawiła ma nastrój.

Midorima pracował w zawodzie lekarza od kilku ładnych lat i nauczył się już, jak skutecznie wśród ludzkiej paplaninie uzyskać interesujące go informacje. Nie nastręczało mu to trudności, obcowanie z ludźmi będąc lekarzem było wręcz na porządku dziennym, trzeba tylko nauczyć się tego, że ludzie, zwłaszcza ci chorzy, spędzający całe dnie w szpitalnych salach, mają ogromną potrzebę rozmowy i zwierzeń. Oczywiście trudno wyzbyć się typowo ludzkich odruchów współodczuwania, jednak jeżeli zbyt mocno będzie się angażowało w sprawy pacjentów, które mało są związane z pracą, to ciężko utrzymać się w tym zawodzie. Zbytnia empatia nie popłacała w tym przypadku.

Midorima nigdy nie należał do osób zbyt empatycznych, całkowicie pochłonięty nauką i wykorzystywaniem swojego potencjału, nie miał czasu na niepotrzebne wchodzenie z ludźmi w interakcje. Nie sprawiały mu więc problemu obchody wśród pacjentów i łatwo przychodziło mu lawirowanie między uprzejmym zainteresowaniem a wyciąganiem z tego gąszczu informacji tych, które były dla niego istotne.

- Kiedy się panu pogorszyło? – spytał, marszcząc brwi i wbijając uważne spojrzenie w młodego mężczyznę leżącego na łóżku.

- W nocy – odpowiedział niewyraźnie, przymykając i zanosząc się kaszlem.

- Rozumiem… - mruknął, podchodząc do niego i przez kilka dłuższych chwil badając jego brzuch.

- Doktorze… czy to normalne, że przy zapaleniu płuc tak boli żołądek? – wychrypiał.

- Być może to od silnej dawki leków – stwierdził, zapisując coś w swoich notatkach. – Zmienimy podawanie leków na kroplówkę, powinno pomóc.

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową, zamykając zmęczone oczy. Midorima w ciszy opuścił pokój, który był ostatnim na liście obchodów. Porządkując swoje notatki, skierował się w stronę windy, która po kilku chwilach zatrzymała się i rozsunęła drzwi. W środku było już kilka osób, głównie odwiedzający swoich członków rodziny. Gdy winda zjechała na poziom zero, wysiedli wszyscy prócz Shintarou. Nacisnął on guzik z „-1" i winda ponownie ruszyła w dół. Podążając wzdłuż chorobliwie wręcz białego korytarza, mijał pozamykane drzwi laboratoriów. Zatrzymał się przy tym z numerem sześć i uderzając trzykrotnie w stalowe drzwi wszedł do środka. Zapach detergentów i środków chemicznych był uderzający. Midorima podszedł do dwóch mężczyzn segregujących analizy i położył na blacie swojej notatki.

- Skończyłem swój obchód, tu macie wszystko zapisane.

- Jasne, dzięki. - Kiyoshi Miyaji kiwnął głową.

- I chyba przesadziliście z dawką dla faceta spod szesnastki. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nie wytrzyma mu trzustka.

Blondyn spojrzał na niego uważnie.

- Już wczoraj zmniejszyliśmy dawkę.

- Więc zróbcie to znowu. – Wzruszył ramionami. – A najlepiej nich przyjmuje kroplówki, odciąży to układ trawienny.

- Jasne, jasne – mruknął, notując sobie to na kartce i przyklejając ją do notatek Midorimy.

- A kobieta spod dziesiątki weszła w fazę remisji – rzucił na odchodnym, kierując się do wyjścia. Nim zamknął za sobą drzwi usłyszał jeszcze głośne przekleństwo.

- Kurwa, kolejne trupy, co za gówno.

Midorima Shintarou nigdy nie należał do osób empatycznych i niewiele go interesowali inni ludzie. Dużo bardziej wolał poświęcać swój czas nauce, ona była jedyną rzeczą, która potrafiła pochłaniać go bez reszty, a jemu było wciąż mało i mało. W końcu tyle jeszcze można było zrobić, tyle odkryć, tyle jeszcze można było poznać. A jego chłonny mózg, który kodował absolutnie wszystko, potrzebował wciąż i wciąż nowych bodźców, nowych zadań, które mógłby realizować. Szpital Chintzusai jak najbardziej spełniał jego wymagania.

* * *

Popijając parującą kawę, Aomine przez chwilę przyglądał się Kagamiemu. Mężczyzna stukał miarowo ołówkiem o blat, gapiąc się znudzonym wzrokiem w ekran komputera.

- Zastanawia mnie jedna rzecz – zaczął Daiki, marszcząc brwi i uznając, że mógł sobie darować cukier do trzeciej z kolei kawy. – A właściwie nie, ja chcę to wiedzieć. Kto jest właścicielem tego całego Tokage Company?

Taiga obrócił się na krześle w jego stronę i przez chwilę patrzył na niego ze skupieniem na twarzy.

- Ciężko stwierdzić, mówiłem, że firma jest dość rozdrobniona, ma wielu przedstawicieli…

- Oni mnie nie interesują – przerwał mu. – Chcę wiedzieć, do kogo to wszystko należy. Kto to kupił, kto decyduje o działaniach firmy, kto jest, krótko mówiąc, na szczycie tego łańcucha pokarmowego.

- Daj mi chwilę, zaraz się tego dowiem. – Kagami obrócił się do komputera. Przez kilka minut w pomieszczeniu słychać było tylko szybkie klikanie klawiszy. Aomine popijał spokojnie swoją kawę, a to, na co wpadł coraz mniej mu się podobało i coraz mniej to rozumiał. Ale jeżeli jego przeczucia były słuszne, byli o krok dalej w tej gównianej sprawie. W każdym razie będą mogli robić coś więcej niż tylko ślęczenie nad tymi pieprzonymi papierami ćpając kawę w hektolitrach.

- Znalazłem – odezwał się Taiga, wyrywając Aomine z ponurych rozmyślań. – Właścicielami było kilka osób, ale one są nie ważne tak właściwie. Nas interesuje Akashi Seijuro.

- Ten biznesmen? – Daiki zmarszczył brwi.

- Ten sam. Data przejęcia przez niego Tokage pokrywa się ze wzrostem przychodów w firmie.

- Rozumiem, sprawdź, do kogo należy Szpital Chintzusai – polecił.

Taiga zerknął na partnera, którego oczy były skupione i nieprzeniknione.

- Myślisz, że… - odezwał się, zaczynając pojmować, do czego zmierza Daiki.

- Sprawdź.

Bez słowa skupił się na komputerze. A im więcej się dowiadywał, tym większe było jego zdumienie.

- Szpital też należy do niego. Sprawdziłem też resztę, koncern farmaceutyczny i techniczny też są jego.

Aomine oparł się o ścianę w zamyśleniu stukając kubkiem w policzek.

- I co nam to mówi?

- Że mamy winnego?

Daiki parsknął śmiechem.

- To nam nadal gówno mówi. Ale jakiś związek między tym jest i nie wydaje mi się to dziełem przypadku.

- No raczej. Ale przypuszczam, że nie dostaniemy się do niego, by uciąć sobie jakąś miłą pogawędkę, czy jest zabójcą czy może nie jest – uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

- Nie ma szans – Daiki pokręcił głową – ma jakieś dojścia w rządzie i dlatego jest tak znany i na pewno ochraniany. Ale chciałbym się mu przyjrzeć, hm…

- To kup sobie gazetę, tylko się za bardzo nie podjaraj – parsknął z drwiną. Usta Aomine wykrzywiły się w uśmieszku.

- Obciągam sobie tylko do twoich zdjęć, kochanie.

- Jebany zbok.

- Do usług. Ale wiem, niedługo ma być jakieś przyjęcie charytatywne czy cholera wie co, same szychy i takie tam.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Szefu bluzgał, że znowu trzeba obstawiać dupy obesrańcom w rządzie – parsknął śmiechem. – Tylko jak się tam dostać, jak to zamknięta imprezka?

- Kapitan nie może załatwić ci zaproszenia na tę zabawę?

- I jak to wytłumaczy? Zresztą ja chcę być tam incognito, na cholerę mam rozgłaszać na prawo i lewo, że jestem gliną? Żeby mnie zajebali na najbliższym zakręcie? Dzięki, postoję.

- I raczej wątpię, by ktokolwiek chciał ci się zwierzać.

- Dokładnie. Hm…

- Chyba wiem, jak możemy sobie z tym poradzić – zaczął z wahaniem Kagami. – Tyko za chuj mi się to nie podoba.

- To znaczy?

- Mam takiego znajomego… - Prychnął ze złością. - To znaczy znam pewną wredną, interesowną gnidę, która mogłaby nam załatwić i zaproszenia, i wejście na tę uroczą imprezę.

- Aha, tylko czemu wyglądasz, jakby cię ktoś zmacał a nie wyruchał? – spytał z rozbawieniem.

Kagami posłał mu wkurzone spojrzeniem.

- Bo jest takim samym gnojem jak ty – warknął.

- Też cię wsadził do ciupy?

- Nie, debilu, te urocze metody nadal należą tylko do ciebie. On jest cholernie interesowny, nie robi niczego za darmo, tylko za przysługi.

- A co w tym takiego złego? Każdy robi teraz coś za coś. – Wzruszył ramionami.

- Tylko nikt nie prosi o takie zjebane rzeczy jak on – prychnął. – Kretyn ma wszędzie dojścia, założę się, że połowa społeczeństwa ma u niego jakieś długi, kurwa.

- A czym on się zajmuje?

- Podrabianiem papierów.

* * *

_H.: Nauka zabije mi mózg i niedługo już nic mi nie zostanie, a już najgorzej, jak człowiekowi chce się pisać. Świat taki niesprawiedliwy, chlip. A AoKagoszki są takie straszne, że ja nie wiem, czy z nimi wydolę. Q_Q I chyba powinnam zmienić rating i chyba powinnam zrobić to już dawno. I zrobię to, jak tylko sobie przypomnę, gdzie się to robiło. :D Także pewnie już nie długo wskoczymy w „M"._


	5. Chapter 5

**PART 5**

- Czyli mówisz, że…

- Masz siedzieć z mordą w kubeł – warknął Kagami. – Skręć w lewo.

- Nie o to mi chodziło – odpowiedział, skręcając. – Ten gość podrabia dokumenty?

- Wszystko podrabia – prychnął. – Dokumenty, faktury, paszporty, dowody, pieniądze, kurwa, wszystko.

- I jeszcze nikt go nie zapuszkował?

Uniósł brwi, gdy Kagami roześmiał się na całe gardło.

- Z czego rżysz?

- Zapuszkować? Jego? Zapomnij. Ten gość jak chce, potrafi zapaść się pod ziemię i nikt go nie znajdzie! A do tego nie tylko przestępczy światek korzysta z jego usług, ale wasi prawi i porządni obywatele też.

Aomine pokiwał zamyślony głową.

- I nie myśl sobie, że dasz radę go wsadzić, kretyn ma takie plecy, że jest nie do ruszenia.

- Obiecuję, że nie rzucę się na niego z kajdankami – uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

- Możesz sobie robić jaja, ale on jest serio niebezpieczny – mruknął. – Niespecjalnie podoba mi się współpraca z nim, ale chyba nie mamy innego wyjścia. Cokolwiek by ci proponował to się nie zgadzaj, ta gnida ma we wszystkim jakiś interes, nawet jak podaje ci rękę.

- Rozumiem, rozumiem. – Wywrócił oczami. – Gdzie teraz?

- Prosto i w lewo – mruknął, sprawdzając drogę we wiadomości jaką otrzymał.

- Nie za bardzo ruchliwe miejsce? – mruknął Aomine, gdy wysiedli koło kamienicy stojącej przy jednej z głównych ulic miasta. – Jesteś pewny, że nie robi z nas debili?

- Nie, w interesach jest zawsze poważny. I nie znasz go, on uwielbia wszystko co głośne i krzykliwe – burknął pod nosem, otwierając drzwi bramy i wchodząc do środka. Nim zapukali do drzwi z numerem 9 mieszczących się na poddaszu kamienicy, Kagami złapał Aomine za ramię.

- Pamiętaj, żeby nic przy nim nie gadać – mruknął. – On lubi dużo wiedzieć i nawet nie wiesz, kiedy zaczynasz mu o wszystkim śpiewać.

- Nie panikuj, do licha – prychnął, wyrywając ramię i pukając z rozmachem w drzwi. To, co otworzyło im drzwi, było jednym wielkim pierdolonym słońcem. No jebane kwiatki, tęcze i szczęście. Gdyby nie broń w ręce mężczyzny, która dyskretnie zniknęła za paskiem spodni.

- Kagamicchi, jednak przyjechałeś! – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się promiennie, a Daiki zastanawiał się, jak to się dzieje, że gość nie zabija bielą swoich zębów.

- Cześć, Kise – burknął Taiga.

- Wchodźcie, wchodźcie, nie będziemy załatwiać interesów na korytarzu, jeszcze ktoś nas podsłucha i będę musiał porzucić to całkiem sympatyczne miejsce – parsknął.

- Jesteś pewny, że ten wesoły trans nam pomoże? – mruknął Daiki, wchodząc do mieszkania. Kagami parsknął śmiechem.

- Trans?

- Wygląda, jak pierdolona baba, tylko bez cycków – wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

Kagami pokręcił głową wymijając partnera i podążając za Kise.

- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, Kagamicchi! – odezwał się dość beztrosko Ryouta.

- Byłem dość zajęty – burknął Kagami.

- Praca z policją jest taka pochłaniająca, rozumiem. – Szeroki, pełen bezczelności uśmiech, który pojawił się na ustach mężczyzny dał nieco pojęcie Aomine o tym, o czym mówił mu Kagami. Ten facet z całą pewnością nie był takim lekkoduchem, na jakiego wyglądał, przebiegłość, a zarazem czujność w jego oczach jasno mówiła, że należy przy nim zachować rezerwę. A nie wyglądał, kurwa, za cholerę nie wyglądał, bardziej przypominał jebanego pedała z okładek magazynów z tą zbyt ładną mordą i idealnymi ubraniami. A już na pewno nie przypominał zwykłych przestępców, z jakimi do tej pory miał do czynienia. To chyba była ta wyższa półka. Kasy na pewno miał jak lodu, w każdym razie mieszkanie nie wyglądało jak dziupla typowa dla drobnych przestępców, a już zwłaszcza tych odpowiedzialnych za fałszerstwo. Poddasze, bo poddasze, ale wymuskane co do centymetra, jakby prosto wyjęte z katalogu meblowego i to takiego najwyższej rangi. W ogóle nie wyglądało to na pomieszczenie przeznaczone do fałszowania czegokolwiek. Czy ten gość na pewno się tym zajmuje?

- A twój kolega kim jest, Kagamicchi? Chyba go nie znam.

Daiki oderwał się od rozglądania po mieszkaniu, słysząc pełne zainteresowania pytanie Kise. Uśmiech mężczyzny poszerzył się, gdy Aomine na niego spojrzał, jednak w jego oczach prócz zainteresowanie tliła się czujność.

- Kolega – mruknął. – Pracujemy nad pewną sprawą. Dlatego tu jestem.

- Taa? To ciekawe… - Przebiegłość zamigotała w jego oczach, a usta rozciągnęły się w nieco ironicznym uśmiechu. Oderwał wzrok od Aomine, gdy rozdzwonił się jego telefon. Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i wyszedł z pokoju.

- Możesz się, kurwa, przestać zachowywać jak glina? – warknął Kagami, patrząc z napięciem na drzwi, za którymi zniknął Kise. – Ten dupek już wie, że coś nie gra.

- A co ja niby, twoim zdaniem, robię, hę? – Uniósł z irytacją brew.

- Przestań się, do diabła, tak rozglądać, nie jesteś tu służbowo.

- Tak się składa, że jestem – uśmiechnął się bezczelnie.

- Nie wkurwiaj mnie…

- A ty mnie, do cholery – syknął Daiki, mrużąc ze złością oczy.

- Dam ci w końcu w mordę.

- Uważaj, żebym to ja nie dał tobie.

- Normalnie zaraz…

- Kagamicchi możesz na chwilę?

Taiga posłała Aomine ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i ruszył do pokoju, w którym zniknął Kise, a które okazało się być elegancko urządzoną kuchnią.

- Więc jaką masz do mnie sprawę? – spytał z uśmiechem, opierając się o stół i bawiąc w dłoniach telefonem.

- Potrzebuję wejścia i zaproszeń na tę imprezę. – Podał mu zapisaną kartkę, a przeczytawszy ją Kise parsknął śmiechem.

- Na samym szczycie się bawimy, Kagamicchi? – Spojrzał na niego rozbawiony.

- Bywa i tak, jak jest robota – uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- A na czyje zlecenie? – spytał beztrosko, nalewając wody do szklanki.. – Czyżby policji? Sami nie mogą obstawić tej zabawy?

- To innego rodzaju zlecenie – burknął, wsuwając ręce do kieszeni spodni.

- Ach tak? – Zerknął na niego przelotnie z nikłym uśmiechem.

Jebany skurczybyk.

- Zrobisz to? – Zmarszczył zniecierpliwiony brwi.

- Myślę, że tak. – Wzruszył ramionami, upijając łyk wody.

- Myślisz? – zapytał z naciskiem.

- Zależy co za to dostanę. – Rozciągnął usta w uśmiechu.

- A masz inną walutę niż „dług"? – syknął poirytowany.

Kise roześmiał się.

- I po co te nerwy? Drażnię się tylko. I kim jest twój kompan? – Uniósł brew.

- Nikim, już mówiłem, że po prostu z nim pracuję.

- Taaa? Całkiem niczego sobie, może mógłbym zmienić „walutę"? – Zaśmiał się zerkając w stronę przejścia.

- Nawet nie próbuj – warknął Kagami.

Kise spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, a potem uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Czyżby coś się kroiło? – parsknął rozbawiony.

- Chyba, kurwa, nie bardzo. Mam z nim kilka nie załatwionych spraw, więc nie ma mowy.

- Spokojnie – uniósł pojednawczo ręce – nie wchodzę na czyjeś terytorium, haha!

- Dam ci w mordę – wywarczał Kagami, zaciskając pięści.

- Już, już, nie denerwuj się. Zajmę się waszą sprawą, dam ci znać kiedy wszystko będzie gotowe. Możesz tego tam zabrać wtedy ze sobą. – Uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy Kagami obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, klnąc pod nosem.

- Idziemy – burknął do Aomine, kierując się do wyjścia.

- Żeby ci para z uszu nie poleciała – zaśmiał się Daiki zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Kagami zatrzymał się i wbił w niego wkurzone spojrzenie.

- Weź mnie, kurna, nie denerwuj.

- Hęęę? – Uniósł z rozbawieniem brew. – I czy dobrze słyszałem, że ktoś bronił mojej cnoty? – Roześmiał się ochryple widząc minę Kagamiego. Warknął, gdy Taiga chwycił go za kurtkę i pchnął na ścianę. Zmrużył oczy, mierząc się z wściekłym spojrzeniem partnera.

- Przestań mnie wyprowadzać z równowagi, bo w końcu nie zdzierżę – wywarczał, ściskając coraz mocniej materiał kurtki.

Arogancki, prowokujący uśmiech wykrzywił usta Aomine.

- Tak się o mnie martwisz? – zaironizował. – Może jednak wrócę i przelecę go, niezła dupa z niego.

Dłoń uderzyła w ścianę tuż koło jego głowy, a w oczach Kagamiego zatlił się gniewny płomień.

- Czyżby ktoś był zazdrosny? – zakpił Daiki, unosząc prowokująco brew.

- Chyba, kurwa, ty – warknął. – Nie spierdolisz sprawy, bo cię ciśnie, zjebie.

- A czy ja mówię, że lecę na blondynki? – mruknął, opierając głowę o ścianę. Leniwy uśmiech Aomine poszerzał tym bardziej, im silniejszy ogień rozpalał się w oczach Taigi.

- Mamy parę niewyjaśnionych spraw – wysyczał po chwili Kagami.

- A kto nie ma – zamruczał z ironicznym uśmieszkiem. Oczy Kagamiego rozszerzyły się gwałtownie, gdy Aomine przysunął się niespodziewanie do niego. Serce zamarło mu na moment w piersi, po czym zadudniło w pospiesznym galopie.

- Chcesz tego…

Ciszy szelest szeptu rozbrzmiał tuż przy wargach Taigi, a na wpółprzymknięte oczy wpatrywały się w niego wyzywająco i z niemal magnetyczną zachętą. Kagami drgnął, czując gwałtowny dreszcz biegnący po kręgosłupie, a samozadowolenie Aomine było równie intensywne, co rozpalająca się żądza.

- No chodź… – mruknął niskim głosem Daiki prawie dotykając ustami jego warg.

Pocałunek był mocny i gwałtowny, niczym starcie się dwóch, potężnych żywiołów. Wszystko wewnątrz Aomine zamruczało triumfalnie. Z pomrukiem zadowolenia wszczepił palce we włosy Kagamiego, napierając na jego wargi równie silnie jak on. Warknął zniecierpliwiony, gdy Taiga stawiał opór, jednak po chwili przyparł go do ściany, ani na moment nie przerywając żarliwego pocałunku. Nie był on delikatny, a zaborczy, pełen walki i pożądania tak intensywnego, że chciało się więcej…

Więcej, więcej, więcej, jeszcze więcej!

Niecierpliwa dłoń wsunęła się za materiał ubrania i gładziła twardy brzuch, po czym zsunęła się niżej, zaciskając mocno. Głośny syk Kagamiego sprawił, że Aomine zaśmiał się ochryple.

- Jesteś pojebany – wysapał Kagami, gdy błyszczące żądzą oczy Aomine nie odrywały się od niego. Odpowiedzią był jedynie szerszy uśmiech i silniej zaciśnięta ręka.

- Puszczaj mnie – syknął, gdy zęby Aomine zacisnęły się na skórze jego szyi.

- Teraz chcesz przerywać? – Zamruczał do jego ucha, sunąc po nim językiem.

- Ten debil jest za ścianą. – Szarpnął się, jednak Daiki zakleszczył go wyjątkowo silnie. Usta zaatakowały jego własne zabierając możliwość protestu. Języki splatały się drażniąco, zęby przygryzały wargi, a dłoń Aomine poczynała sobie coraz śmielej, kumulują pragnienie w jednym, drażniącym miejscu.

Kagami odepchnął go z trudem.

- Zapierdolę cię. – Złapał jego dłoń i odciągnął od swojego krocza.

- Jesteś taki monotematyczny – parsknął. – Ale ja wiem, jaka jest prawda… – Tym razem to on szarpnął Kagamiego na kurtkę tak, że niemal stykali się nosami. Oczy Aomine błyszczały wyzwaniem i przekorą. – I nie zapomnę o tym, wierz mi.

Przylgnął do ust Taigi w powolnym, niemal leniwym pocałunku. Z cichym pomrukiem przesunął językiem po uległych wargach, po czym zaśmiał się pod nosem i posyłając Kagamiemu szelmowski uśmiech puścił go i ruszył w stronę schodów.

Dysząc ciężko Taiga zacisnął pięści, czując pulsujące pożądanie i przeklinał w myślach na jebany świat, tego jebanego dupka i na własną, kurwa, słabość.

* * *

Kagami ziewnął szeroko wbijając znudzone spojrzenie w ekran komputera. Dane, które się tam przewijały, były mu tak właściwie znane, ale wciąż i wciąż próbował je odczytywać na różne sposoby, porównując z innymi, by trafić w końcu na coś, co pozwoli im przestać błądzić we mgle domysłów i teorii. Oderwał wzrok od komputera, kierując go w stronę wychodzącego z kuchni Aomine, który kończył rozmowę przez telefon.

- Co się stało? – spytał, widząc irytację na twarzy Daikiego.

- Nasz złodziejaszek nie żyje – prychnął, chowając telefon do kieszeni i opierając się o ścianę.

Kagami uniósł zdumiony brwi.

- Ten dzieciak, który włamał się do mieszkania Momoi?

- Ten sam, do cholery – warknął. – Nie denerwuj mnie.

- Ale jak?

- Skąd ja mam to, kurwa, wiedzieć? Podobno popełnił samobójstwo.

- Czy tylko mnie się to nie podoba? – mruknął po chwili ciszy Kagami.

- Nie tylko tobie – przyznał, opierając głowę o ścianę i zakładając ręce na piersi.

- Nie wiem, czy pamiętasz – zaczął Taiga w zamyśleniu – ale ta grupka hakerów, która włamała się do komputerów Tokage…

- ….też umarła nim wyszła w pudła. Pamiętam i właśnie o tym myślę. – Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami stukał palcami w ramię. – Spróbuję się dowiedzieć czegoś o okolicznościach w jakich tamci wyciągnęli kopyta. Niby tutaj wszystko wskazuje na samobójstwo, ale nie chce mi się w to wierzyć.

- Mnie też – burknął Kagami, obracając się w stronę komputera. Coraz mniej mu się to wszystko podobało. Więcej pytań, poszlak i domysłów niż jakichkolwiek faktów.

- A ty masz coś? – zwrócił się do niego Aomine.

- W zasadzie tak, chociaż niewiele – stwierdził. – Poczytałem trochę o tym szpitalu. Z tego, co wywnioskowałem to oferują bardzo przyzwoite usługi lekarskie, za naprawdę śmieszne pieniądze. Świetny, luksusowy szpital, z nowoczesnym sprzętem, dobrymi lekarzami, a wszystko prawie za bezcen i właściwie każdy może się tam zgłosić.

- Nie brzmi to trochę za pięknie? – Aomine uniósł brew.

- Trochę? – parsknął. – Jeżeli to porównać z cenami i ogólnie funkcjonowaniem innych placówek medycznych, zwłaszcza państwowych, to mamy tutaj pieprzony raj za darmochę.

- Rozumiem… - mruknął w zamyśleniu. – W takim razie zbieraj się, idziemy na mały spacer. – Oderwał się od ściany, kierując się w stronę korytarza.

- A kto niby powiedział, że gdziekolwiek z tobą pójdę? – warknął. – To twoja robota.

- Nasza robota, nasza – poprawił z naciskiem. – I ja zabieram cię na randkę życia, a ty odmawiasz? – parsknął rozbawiony. – Niektórzy dali by się za to pokroić.

- Niektórzy nie znają cię od gównianej strony – prychnął, odwracając się do niego plecami.

- A ty dalej swoje. – Wywrócił teatralnie oczami. – Ten związek robi się taki nudny.

- Nie wkurwiaj mnie. Dla twojej wiadomości nadal się zastanawiam, jak cię zabić.

- Jasne, myśl dalej, wszelkie perwersje mile widziane. – Uśmiechnął się arogancko, gdy Kagami obrócił się, gromiąc go wzrokiem. – Wiem, że polujesz na mój tyłek, ale spokojnie, będę udawał zaskoczonego.

- Kurwa – zaklął ze złością Taiga, wstając gwałtownie od biurka. – Wychodzimy, do cholery, bo mnie szlag jasny zaraz trafi! – wywarczał, kierując się w stronę korytarza.

Aomine uśmiechnął się do siebie. Drażnienie tygrysa było takie fascynujące. Ciekawe tylko ile ten konkretny tygrys jeszcze wytrzyma, zanim się nie rzuci do ataku. Daiki czekał na to z niecierpliwością.

* * *

Aomine zgasił silnik samochodu i przez chwilę przyglądał się budynkowi szpitala po drugiej stronie ulicy.

- Nie wygląda mi to na pracownie szalonego naukowca – mruknął Kagami, kręcąc się na siedzeniu, by lepiej widzieć budynek.

- Czasem pozory mylą – stwierdził Daiki, marszcząc brwi. – Ale też nie wydaje mi się to jakąś gównianą umieralnią. Trzeba by się tam rozejrzeć.

- Ja tam pójdę – powiedział Taiga, odpinając pas.

- A przepraszam bardzo bo? – Spojrzał na niego z chłodną uprzejmością.

- Bo ty cuchniesz gliną na kilometr – warknął. – Nawet jeżeli dzieje się tam coś nie halo, to wywalą cię stamtąd w sekundę.

- Nie zabrzmiało to jak komplement – syknął.

- Bo nie miało. Zostań tutaj, ja się rozejrzę.

- Od kiedy to ty tutaj jesteś szefem, hę? – Aomine szarpnął go za ramię, zanim zdążył wyjść z samochodu.

- A od kiedy niby ty? – warknął z irytacją.

- Od samego początku. – Uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

- Chyba, kurwa, własnych majtek, bo moim na pewno nie. – Wyszarpnął się z uścisku. – Ale proszę bardzo, idź i spierdol wszystko, tylko następnym razem nie ciągaj mnie, kurwa, ze sobą, bo mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty, jebany-panie-to-jest-nasza-sprawa, jasne?

- Drażnisz mnie. – Zmrużył ze złością oczy.

- Ty mnie bardziej – prychnął.

- Idź już, zanim zrobię ci krzywdę – warknął.

- Tak się ciebie, kurwa, boje, patrz jak mi się gacie trzęsą – parskną z drwiną, wysiadając z auta.

- Wiem, że ci gacie spadają na mój widok, nie musisz mnie o tym informować – zakpił, jednak odpowiedział mu jedynie głośny trzask drzwi.

Kagami zawarczał pod nosem ze złością, wbijając dłonie w kieszenie i idąc w stronę szpitala. Pierdolony zjeb. Jak on go denerwował! Kagami miał ochotę złapać go za szyje i po prostu skręcić kark. Uhhh, sukinsyn. Ale spokojnie, ma robotę do zrobienia, pozbawieniem życia tego dupka zajmie się później.

Pchnął przeszklone drzwi i wszedł do środka, gdzie powitał go powiew ciepłego powietrza z zamontowanych nad drzwiami dmuchaw. Przeszedł niewielki korytarzyk i znalazł się w dużym holu, pełnym krzeseł, wózków, spacerujących ludzi, pielęgniarek i całą tą masą rzeczy, która sprawia, że szpital jest szpitalem. I chociaż zapach nie był tak intensywny jak w niektórych szpitalach, to gdy tylko Kagami poczuł tę specyficzną woń, jego żołądek zacisnął się boleśnie i czuł jak zjeżdża on w dół, jakby ktoś wrzucił mu tam cegłę. Szpitale… nie należały do jego ulubionych miejsc. Spędził tam stanowczo zbyt dużo czasu, by pozostały mu jakieś przyjemne wspomnienia, prócz bólu, frustracji i tego przerażającego, oślizgłego strachu…

Otarł spocone nagle czoło i ruszył przed siebie.

- Przepraszam, proszę pana!

Zatrzymał się, rozglądając się z zaskoczeniem. Kobieta w recepcji pomachała do niego, więc podszedł tam.

- Pan w jakiej sprawie? – spytała z uprzejmym uśmiechem.

- Ja… Em… W odwiedziny – chrząknął, myśląc gorączkowo.

- A do kogo?

- Do babci – burknął, chcąc odejść, jednak kobieta nie pozwoliła mu.

- Proszę zaczekać!

- Tak? – Spojrzał pochmurnie na kobietę.

- Mogę poprosić o nazwisko?

- Czyje? Moje? – Zmarszczył brwi.

- Pańskiej babci – wyjaśniła cierpliwie. – Muszę sprawdzić czy mamy taką osobę.

- A nie mogę po prostu do niej iść? – Machnął ręką w stronę schodów.

- Niestety, mamy obowiązek sprawdzać, kogo przychodzący chcą odwiedzić, nie można ot tak szwendać się po szpitalu i zakłócać spokoju pacjentów – uśmiechnęła się. – Mogę poprosić o nazwisko pacjentki?

Kagami podał jej pierwsze lepsze, wymyślone na poczekaniu nazwisko, dobrze wiedząc, że nic z tego nie będzie, a czas, jaki ona poświęcała na szperaniu w komputerze, on pożytkował na uważnym rozglądaniu się. A wszystko wydawało się w jak najlepszym porządku. Spacerujący pacjenci nie wyglądali, jakby ktoś ich torturował, a pojawiający się od czasu do czasu lekarze czy pielęgniarki nie wyglądali na mistrzów tortur. Ot, zwykły szpital. Na kolejne piętra można było wyjść schodami lub pojechać windą, na samym dole były laboratoria, jak głosiły nalepki, choć Kagamieniu już zawsze podziemia będą kojarzyły się z kostnicą. Do tego bufet, sala z roentgenem… No kurna nic. Szlag by to trafił.

- Przepraszam, ale nie mamy takiej osoby w naszej bazie – odezwała się recepcjonistka, patrząc ze zmarszczonymi brwiami na ekran komputera. - A na jakiej sali leży?

- Ee, na kardiologii. Proszę sprawdzić jeszcze raz. – Uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, podejmując spacer po holu.

Podszedł do tablicy korkowej na której wisiało wiele reklam szczepionek, badań, propozycji rehabilitacji i innych pierdół. Poniżej stał stolik z miliardem ulotek, które przejrzał pobieżnie. Na chwilę zainteresowała go jedna o zbawiennym wpływie nowego leku, do którego testowanie można było się dobrowolnie zgłosić. W sumie niezła kasa, za bycie królikiem doświadczalnym…

- Przykro mi proszę pana, ale nie mamy takiej osoby u nas.

Kagami zasępił się.

- Może babcia coś pomyliła – mruknął.

- Możliwe – uśmiechnęła się. – Ale jeżeli chciałby pan przenieść babcię do nas zapraszamy, mamy warunki naprawdę jedne z najlepszych w kraju. – Podsunęła mu ulotkę szpitala.

- Tak, dziękuję. No nic, w takim razie, do widzenia – pożegnał się i udał do wyjścia.

Idąc w stronę samochodu, jego twarz pochmurniała coraz bardziej. I dowiedział się tyle, co prawie nic. Niby wszystko w porządku, ale jakoś nic kompletnie mu się nie podobało. A to było dezorientujące i frustrujące.

* * *

Aomine bębnił palcami po nodze zastanawiając się, ile temu kretynowi jeszcze zejdzie. Prychnął pod nosem z irytacją. I jeszcze się rządzić będzie. Chyba powinien mu uświadomić, kto jest od szefowania, bo zdaje się, że coś się mu pomyliło, jeżeli myślał, że może sobie kimkolwiek dyrygować. To on współpracował z Aomine, nie na odwrót, to on miał mu udostępniać swoje zdolności, a nie Aomine jemu. I basta.

Syknął pod nosem, gdy rozdzwonił się jego telefon. Zerkając na wyświetlacz, z kwaśną miną odebrał.

- Czego?

- Jakie, czego, kretynie?!

Daiki wywrócił oczami, słysząc to upierdliwe szczekanie Wakamatsu.

- Jeżeli dzwonisz, żeby mnie wkurwić, to radzę ci rozłączyć się jak najszybciej.

- To ty mnie nie wkurwiaj, dupku. Adres, który nam podałeś, jest gówno warty, kretynie!

- Jak to? – warknął, prostując się.

- Tak to! Nikogo tutaj nie ma, debilu!

- Jesteś pewien, że dobrze trafiliście? – Potarł ze złością powieki.

- Tak! Sprawdzaliśmy kilka razy! Nikogo tu nie ma, poddasze jest puste i ani jednego, kurwa, włosa tutaj nie ma! Jak kazałeś nam tu jechać dla jaj…

- To nie były jaja, ośle – przerwał mu agresywnie. – Trzeba było jechać tam w tym samym dniu, a nie czekać aż gość się zwinie! Rozmawialiście z właścicielem?

- Właściciela nie ma, ale jego córka udostępniła nam księgi najmu i słuchaj uważnie, ciulu, ale od ponad roku nikt tu nie mieszkał!

Kurwa… Ten jebany trans był sprytniejszy niż Daiki przewidywał. Wkurwiające, ale Kagami miał chyba rację.

- Dobra, nie mam czasu na bezsensowne gadanie – powiedział, dostrzegając wracającego Taigę. – Spieprzyliście sprawę, więc teraz sami się tłumaczcie szefowi, dałem wam gościa na złotej tacy, zjeby. Na razie.

- Aomine, czekaj, tyyy…!

Ale Daiki już nie wiedział, co Wakamatsu chciał mu powiedzieć, bo po prostu rozłączył się. Kagami wsiadł na samochodu, zatrzaskując mocno drzwi.

- I? – spytał Aomine, unosząc brew.

- I gówno – burknął.

- Kurwa! A mówiłem, że ja pójdę, ty cepie!

- Obiję ci buźkę, jak się nie przymkniesz – warknął ze złością. – Sam byś gówno załatwił, bo nie wpuścili by cię za próg. Sprawdzają każdego, kto przychodzi i do kogo idzie, nie ma szans, żeby tam wejść niezauważonym. – Potarł w skupieniu skroń. – Niby wszystko w porządku, szpital jak szpital, ale z jakiś powodów mi się to nie podoba.

Aomine milczał przez chwilę, marszcząc z irytacją brwi.

- To nieco dziwne, że ledwie przekroczysz próg, a już cię sprawdzają – zaczął, gapiąc się w zamyśleniu na budynek szpitala.

- O tym samym pomyślałem. To wygląda tak, jakby mieli coś do ukrycia. W każdym razie tak to wygląda z naszej strony, gdy szukamy dziury w całym.

- Pytanie tylko czy tak faktycznie jest, czy po prostu dopowiadamy sobie bajeczkę – mruknął, stukając palcami w kierownicę.

Milczeli przez dłuższą chwilę, a czując wibrujący telefon w kieszeni, Kagami wyjął go i spojrzał na wyświetlacz.

- Kise chce się z nami spotkać za dwa dni, ma dla nas zaproszenia.

- Mhym. – Kiwnął głową, odpalając samochód. – Gdzie?

- W jakiejś pieprzonej, snobistycznej francuskiej restauracji – prychnął. – Cholerny cwel.

- Mówiłem, że trans. – Aomine parsknął śmiechem, wycofując auto.

- I czemu nagle zachciało mu się spotykać w jakiejś zasranej restauracji? – warknął, chowając telefon.

- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia – mruknął Daiki.

* * *

_H.: Łaaah, mam wrażenie, że mogłam to zrobić lepiej, ale chyba lepiej po prostu nie umiem, więc niestety musi pozostać tak. Przepraszam, jeżeli komuś nie odpisałam na komentarz, ale mój mózg dopiero zaczyna wracać do życia i ogarniać co się dzieje. :D Zastanawia mnie ile z Waszych domysłów się sprawdziło, ile nie, ile osób zaskoczyłam, a ile zawiodłam hahaha. XD Biednego Kise trochę popsułam, ale może mi to wybaczy. :P_


End file.
